De Azares y Palabras
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One Shots inspirados en palabras tomadas al azar del diccionario, sin distinción de parejas ni personajes. En colaboración con EliZaBeTh214. 3.- Réquiem - Yugi, Mokuba, Yami.
1. Humano

Hola a todo el mundo!  
>Bueno, aquí les presento esta locura que a una amiga (EliZaBeTh214) y a mi se nos ocurrió.<br>Esto será un conjunto de Drabbles y/o One Shots, inspirados en palabras al azar que tomamos del diccionario.  
>No habrá distinción de personajes ni parejas, por lo que puede que encuentren desde parejas hetero hasta Yaoi (Aunque dudo mucho que vean Yuri xD. Y si no les gusta el Yaoi, no se preocupen, al principio de cada uno pondré una advertencia para que se eviten la sorpresa :3), o solo historias dedicadas a un solo personaje, o varios xD.<br>Ninguna historia tendra un seguimiento ni relación entre sí.  
>Y bueno, sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el primer (Creo que aun puede ser considero Drabble xD), que esta a cargo de mi talentosa amiga, EliZaBeTh214.<p>

Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>De Azares y Palabras<strong>

**Palabra: **Humano  
><strong>Por: <strong>EliZaBeTh214  
><strong>Personaje(s): <strong>Atem  
><strong>Cantidad de Palabras: <strong>516  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! nos pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

_Humano…_ Conocía esa palabra. Y sin embargo, al igual que muchas otras cosas, su verdadero significado me era completamente extraño.

Incluso aquellos que me rodeaban dirigían esas miradas seguras en Mi falta de humanidad.

Mi padre se complacía en esto, y si algo logró enseñarme, fue a jamás dejarme ver a los ojos por simples mortales. Tan frágiles, tan efímeros, manipulables.

No, un faraón estaba por encima de todo eso. Un faraón debía ser la prueba de la existencia de lo divino sobre la tierra, debía ser el Hijo de los Dioses.

La estrella de la mañana, la estrella de la noche.

_"Nadie debe descubrir la humanidad en tu interior, nadie debe saber aquello que tu corazón siente día a día. El Pueblo necesita un Dios. Necesita tocar lo divino para jamás perder las esperanzas de ser escuchados."_

Pero, los Dioses no sangran, Faraón…

Es por eso quizás que muchos se han perdido en su ambición por la sangre, por el sacrificio.

Como tú, padre.

Podía ocultarlo, incluso siendo un niño, podía ser el maestro del disfraz, disimular mi humanidad hasta que incluso mis más allegados dudaran que mi alma pudiera tener sentimiento alguno.

Y aún así, no era infalible. Aun así cualquiera que me observara con suficiente atención podría notar mi debilidad, la que me impide ser un Dios.

Recuerdo el miedo en los ojos de mi Protectora el día que caí. Mis pies de niño tropezaron, y no tuve más opción que caer sobre mis rodillas, dañándolas al hacer contacto con unas rocas que no deberían haber estado allí.

Recuerdo los rebuscados pasadizos que atravesamos para llegar finalmente al salón secreto de los Sacerdotes de mi padre.

El miedo en tus pupilas fue rápidamente reemplazado por la preocupación, mi fiel Protectora, cuando te enfocaste en calificar el daño de mis doloridas rodillas.

Había un liquido rojo que no debía estar allí… uno que ningún Dios debía tener. Mi inocencia no me permitió tomar dimensión de aquella situación.

Mientras limpiabas la prueba de mi humanidad, y vendabas mis heridas, me atreví a preguntarte.

-¿Eres mi madre, Musherrah*?

Tus ojos miel reflejaron una ternura y paciencia que no había visto en ninguna otra mirada. Esa sombra de cariño evidenciaba el lazo inquebrantable que compartías conmigo.

-Tú eres hijo de los Dioses. Aquel que guía y escucha a su pueblo, lo disciplina de ser necesario. El que jamás deja que sus ojos sean vistos por los mortales. El que no bajará su cabeza ante nadie. Ese eres, Atem.

Mis ojos ya no lograron despegarse de las vendas que cubrían mis rodillas. Lo comprendí, mi Protectora. También comprendí lo cerca que estuviste de darme ese amor que sólo una madre sabe dar a su hijo.

Pero la aparición del hermano del Faraón detuvo tu intento. E hizo que te perdieras en el mismo laberinto por el cual habíamos ido al Salón.

-Nadie lo sabrá, primo. – me encontré con esos ojos azules, los que no temían sostenerme la mirada fija.

Lo supe al crecer… Siempre quedaría algo a lo que llamar _"humano"_ en mí. Pero nadie jamás lo sabría.

***Musherrah:** Palabra en árabe que significa consejera, guía, protectora.

* * *

><p>Esperamos que les haya gustado :D<br>Un agradecimiento de antemano, mía y de EliZaBeTh214, por el tiempo dedicado a leer esto y claro, por sus reviews! :D (Ohh! Vamos! Todo el mundo ama esas cosas xD)

**PD:** No olviden visitar el perfil de EliZaBeTh214, para que conozcan estén al pendiente de mas fics de esta grandiosa escritora sin descubrir: http: / www. Fanfiction. net /u/ 1853088/ EliZaBeTh214 (Solo quiten espacios).


	2. Cretino

**De Azares y Palabras**

**Palabra: **Cretino  
><strong>Personaje(s): <strong>Seto x Yugi (Rivalshipping)  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Jazz Noire  
><strong>Cantidad de Palabras: <strong>583  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Yaoi  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! nos pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

- Tssss! Cretino – Soltó de repente Joey un día, después de haber perdido un duelo contra Kaiba, una vez mas.

Entre murmullos que el rubio convertía en potenciales insultos hacia el castaño, Yugi volteó cuando se alejaban del lugar de la derrota, observando como ese CEO les devolvía la mirada con aires de superioridad, con su característica sonrisa llena de soberbia restregándoselas completamente en la cara.

No quería admitir que Joey tuviera razón. Por alguna extraña circunstancia, le agradaba pensar el hecho de que quizás su amigo exageraba cada vez que llamaba a Seto cretino y con cientos de apodos e insultos más.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y se daba cuanto cada vez más del comportamiento del ojiazul, se encontraba con la desagradable decepción de que quizás Joey no solo hablaba de esa forma de él por el calor del momento.

- Yami, ¿crees que Seto es un cretino?

Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de preguntárselo a su otro yo, de saber cual era la forma en que él veía a CEO, si estaba de acuerdo o no con la forma en que Joey lo veía, si era el único o no en ver a Seto de forma diferente.

Más Yami simplemente arqueó una ceja, preguntándole el porque le importaba saber aquello.

Yugi suspiro, cerrando el tema de forma tajante y alegando que solo había sido curiosidad de momento. Era más que obvio que había mentido, realmente llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto.

¿Kaiba? ¿Un cretino?

Pero entre más lo pensaba, la idea se le antojaba cada vez más verdadera.

Después de todo, siempre parecía ser uno al tratar a Joey de forma despectiva, insultándolo y despreciando sus habilidades como duelista. Parecía serlo cada vez que Joey lo retaba a un duelo y era siempre Kaiba quien ganaba, manteniéndose tranquilo e inexpresivo, como si hubiese sido un resultado obvio desde un principio.

Parecía serlo cuando era él quien lo retaba a un duelo. Cuando alardeaba y aseguraba que el titulo de "El Rey de los Duelos" terminaría siendo suyo al finalizar; cuando creía estar a punto de ganar en su próxima jugada y terminaba por aceptar a regañadientes su derrota, pero con la amenaza de que prontamente ese titulo se volvería suyo.

Pero sobretodo parecía serlo cada vez que buscaba la forma de que ambos estuvieran solos, cuando lo acorralaba contra alguna pared o puerta, cuya cerradura no podría abrirse a menos de que se tuviera la única llave que poseía él.

Cuando le arrebata su rompecabezas del milenio para evitar que ese "supuesto faraón" – como él solía llamarlo – los interrumpiera; y lo obliga a besarlo, atrapando sus labios con dulzura, mordisqueándolos y saboreándolos, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, por su pecho que ha quedado descubierto tiempo atrás.

Lo es cuando Yugi le suplica que se detenga pero él no lo hace, siguiendo hasta que los besos saben a agua salada. Lo es cuando seca sus lágrimas con pequeñas caricias y le dice lo hermoso que se ve así, sumiso, y le susurra al oído que es suyo y de nadie más, que él es el único que tiene el privilegio de probar sus labios.

Lo es cuando al fin lo deja en paz y se va del lugar, no sin antes devolverle su rompecabezas y bromear con lo furioso que se encontrara el otro Yugi cuando se entere.

Así que si, Joey tenía razón, Kaiba era un cretino.

Pero, tenía que admitir que… se estaba enamorando de ese cretino.

* * *

><p>Debo de admitir que tuve un terrible problema con este (¿Drabble? ¿One shot?). Cuando EliZaBeTh214 me dijo que mi palabra era "cretino", inevitablemente pensé en escribir un Pride (Seto x Yami) o un Puppy (Seto x Joey), sé que muchos pensarían igual que yo xD. Más por alguna razón, no estaba muy convencida de utilizar tan pronto a alguna de esas parejas, sobre todo cuando prometí que trataríamos de que esto fuera lo más variado en personajes y parejas que pudiéramos hacer.<p>

Entonces, pensando, note que parejas en donde Yugi esta incluido (A excepción del Puzzle, claro) no son muy mencionadas en casi ningún lugar, ni siquiera el Peach (Tea x Yugi). Asi que consideré en escribir un Rival (Seto x Yugi). En un principio me parecio buena idea, más cuando lo estaba escribiendo me parecio que la situación no iba muy de acuerdo a la personalidad de Yugi, sino más bien de Yami. Asi que termine cambiando la pareja a Pride.

Lo termine, y debo de admitir, que sencillamente no me gusto como quedo. (A EliZaBeTh214 le consta xD). Me frustré tanto que consideramos en cambiarme la palabra e intentar otra cosa distinta. Más al final, en un momento de inspiración después de leer (sin querer, por cierto) un fic que daba pequeñas insinuaciones a Rival, termine rescribiendolo por completo este, con el mismo concepto de idea, más con una pareja diferente y TADA! Quedo esto xD

Comparándolo con el Pride que había escrito, definitivamente quedo mucho mejor (A mi forma de ver ._.).

En fin, Muchísimas gracias a** MagiDunkelheit** por su review (Estoy apurando a EliZaBeTh214 para que conteste tus dudas lo mas pronto posible xD).

Y, esperando que les haya gustado, me despido :D  
>Saludos!<p> 


	3. Réquiem

**De Azares y Palabras**

**Palabra: **Réquiem  
><strong>Personaje(s): <strong>Yugi, Mokuba, Yami.  
><strong>Autora: <strong>EliZaBeTh214  
><strong>Cantidad de Palabras: <strong>4330  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Muerte  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! nos pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Un silencio solemne, esas eran las palabras que mejor describían el ambiente en la pequeña iglesia. Y había sido el ambiente reinante durante el día, ya que el "Líder Espiritual", el guía quien tenía a su cargo las almas que habitaban en aquel pueblo, invirtió su tiempo en meditar, en aclarar su mente.

Al menos así lo hizo, hasta que unos pasos algo apresurados interrumpieron el silencio, tan abrumador como agradable, tan asfixiante como necesario.

El joven de cabello tricolor, y unos ojos violetas que demostraban lo intranquilo que se encontraba, se encaminó directo al confesionario, donde el Líder Espiritual aguardaba.

No prestó atención a las estatuas de santos que se encontraban a ambos lados del altar, en el extremo de la pequeña iglesia. Aquellos ídolos que observaban cada movimiento en el lugar, con sus fríos ojos carentes de vida, como si realmente estuvieran pendientes de todos quienes se presentaban frente a ellos.

En un momento de fe, les hubiera dedicado una súplica especial, hubiera conectado su mirada con los ojos muertos de aquellas estatuas, con la esperanza de que realmente lo escucharan, que incluso le respondieran. Pero el joven no sentía la fe en su interior como antes; esa palabra había perdido su significado, habiendo sido arrebatada cruelmente por la vida misma.

La situación desesperada que vivía ameritaba el tener fe, y sin embargo, desde que estaba atravesando aquel camino embarrado donde debía tomar una decisión, la fe se había esfumado. Como si nada, un día el joven despertó con una sensación de vacío en su pecho, donde debería estar dicha Fe.

Y fue entonces que, sin ningún recurso que le facilitara las cosas, sin su fe, simplemente decidió, a sabiendas de que sin importar lo que hiciera, las consecuencias no serían menos dolorosas. Era injusto, como si de caminar a ciegas se tratara, y aun así no podía darse el lujo de demorar la necesaria decisión.

Suspiró al detenerse un momento frente al confesionario. Sólo necesitaba una palabra en labios de aquel hombre al que iba a ver, sólo un gesto, un simple comentario, y sabría que había tomado el camino correcto.

Se sentó sobre la fría madera, sintiendo que la situación oprimía levemente su pecho. Debió cerrar sus inquietos ojos violetas, meditando bien las palabras antes de decirlas. No notó cuántos minutos exactamente habían pasado en silencio, y se sobresaltó involuntariamente al escuchar el leve carraspeo que lo invitaba a comenzar la conversación.

"Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado…" Las palabras brotaron por costumbre de sus labios. Se detuvo al notar el tono tan formal que tenía su voz.

"Adelante, hermano Yugi. Dime en qué has pecado." Era un rasgo poco común el llamar "hermano" a quien debía ser llamado "hijo" por el Sacerdote de un pueblo, pero a él le agradaba estar en igualdad con los que buscaban consejos en su persona. Después de todo, no era como esa clase de persona que se creía superior sólo por tener un cargo de "Líder Espiritual".

"En mi corazón. He tenido la vanidad de querer involucrarme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia…" Respondió el joven, sin cambiar su serio tono, sin alterar siquiera el lugar al que dirigía su mirada.

Aquellas palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención de quien estaba al otro lado del confesionario. Sus ojos carmesí se ocuparon en estudiar el rostro de Yugi con cuidado. El joven tenía una expresión muy poco típica de él; parecía estar en medio de un conflicto consigo mismo. Tenía la mirada baja, y con una de sus manos sujetaba de forma inconsciente su collar en forma de pirámide invertida.  
>Ese collar… Yugi nunca antes se había atrevido a llevarlo consigo a la iglesia, porque creía que sería una ofensa contra Dios debido a lo que simbolizaba.<p>

Y sin embargo, ahora no parecía importarle aquella ofensa. Los ojos rojos que lo observaban se cerraron un momento, al mismo tiempo que se oyó un leve suspiro emanar de sus labios.

"¿Tendrá acaso algo que ver con… lo que le ocurre al pequeño hermano Kaiba?" Interrogó el líder espiritual.

Sorprendido por la suspicacia del ojirubí, y no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar al encontrarse al descubierto, salió a toda prisa del confesionario. Sintió que su corazón no bombeaba suficiente sangre, y que el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones. No se esperaba un enfrentamiento tan directo, no se esperaba parecer tan obvio frente a aquellos sabios ojos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, obligándolo a dirigirle la mirada. Se encontró con unos serios ojos rojos al darse vuelta.

"Yami…debes comprender. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Mokuba muere debido a la enfermedad que sufre?" Preguntó, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

La expresión del aludido se endureció y llenó de preocupación.

"Te refieres a la Leyenda de La Misa Réquiem…"

"Sí. Aquella que se ha cumplido al pie de la letra desde que los hermanos Kaiba llegaron al pueblo." Prosiguió el joven de ojos violetas.  
>"Yugi…Es tan sólo una leyenda."<p>

"Una leyenda que predijo la llegada de dos comerciantes ricos que salvarían al pueblo de caer en el olvido. Que resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que los Kaiba…" Al notar el intento de interrumpir de Yami, se preocupó en más rápido y en tono más elevado. "Y la leyenda continúa diciendo, que si alguno de sus corazones recibe la Misa Réquiem antes de que sea el tiempo adecuado, el Alma del pueblo se sumirá en Oscuridad, en la Oscuridad del Olvido…Pues bien, no creo que sea el tiempo de Mokuba, no siendo tan sólo un niño. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para evitar la caída del pueblo, y de los Kaiba."

Yami comprendió entonces que no había nada que pudiera decirle a Yugi para convencerlo de dejar las cosas pasar, como debía ser. Comprendió que la desesperación sentida en sus ojos violetas era demasiada. Apartó sus ojos rojos de los violetas por un momento.  
>"¿No crees que Dios podría oír nuestras súplicas a través de nuestra fe?" Y ahí estaba, sin preámbulos, inesperada, la pregunta a la que Yugi le temía tanto.<p>

"Pienso que esta vez Dios necesita un poco más que nuestra fe para hacer el milagro…" Respondió en apenas un susurro. Realmente era lo que creía. "Y sé que tengo lo que se requiere…" Continuó diciendo, sujetando su collar, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Yami.  
>"Yo fui un hombre de mundo una vez, Yugi. He visto cientos de religiones, creencias, ritos igual de antiguos que el tiempo, y cosas que la gente normal temería. He experimentado el poder de la Oscuridad en carne propia, y he visto a personas consumirse por tratos hechos con esa oscuridad. Sé que no puedo convencerte de dar un paso al costado, pero debo advertirte: el único que da las cosas gratis es Dios. No importa quién te ofrezca algo, siempre te costará algo a cambio."<p>

"Lo…sé, Yami. Lo sé." El aludido conocía esta regla a la perfección. Pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Estaba decidido. Sonrió falsamente, mirando a los ojos a Yami, intentando parecer más relajado de lo que en realidad se sentía. "Necesito tu ayuda con algo… ¿Recuerdas el libro acerca del antiguo Egipto que una vez me enseñaste?"

El hombre pareció dudar unos momentos, y con paciencia indagó en aquellos ojos violetas que tenía frente suyo. Suspiró, finalmente convencido por la mirada de Yugi.

"Entiendo. Bien, debo irme. Encontrarás lo que necesitas en el confesionario." Le dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro la preocupación le carcomía el Alma. Coloco su mano en el hombro de Yugi un momento. Realmente le costaba dejar al joven a su suerte, no poder convencerlo de no hacer una locura.

Sus ojos violetas los observaron marcharse hasta que salió de la iglesia. Quizás estaba alucinando, pero le pareció haber visto los ojos color rubí de Yami humedecerse un poco.

Se dirigió al confesionario a paso veloz, porque no quería perder ni un minuto más del necesario. Y ahí estaba, sobre la madera encerada que servía de asiento a quienes iban intentando expiar sus culpas, el libro ya gastado por el tiempo. Se acercó con cautela, como si temiera que el libro cobrara vida por arte de Magia. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a oprimir su pecho. Yugi había estado apenas minutos atrás en ese sitio, y podía asegurar que el libro no estaba allí antes.

Luego de tomarlo con mano temblorosa, una luz expulsada de su collar iluminó todo el confesionario. La sorpresa se hizo presente en sus ojos. Pero eso sólo convenció más al joven de que lo hacía era lo correcto. Después de todo, no podía dejar morir al pequeño Mokuba si tenía la solución a su alcance, incluso si eso significaba…tener que pagar el más alto precio.

* * *

><p>Los tres golpes a la puerta principal resonaron por todos los rincones de la lujosa casa. Aquel silencioso panorama sólo podía explicarse por el horario; era casi pasada la media noche. La única persona despierta a esas horas sería probablemente Anzu, la amorosa ama de llaves.<p>

Aunque para quienes vivían en esa casa, los Kaiba, la mujer de cabellos castaños se había convertido en prácticamente una madre.  
>A paso veloz cruzó la sala, fijándose momentáneamente en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, para asegurarse que era tan tarde como creía. La preocupación inundó sus sentidos cuando llegó ante la puerta principal. No era normal recibir visitas a estas horas, aunque en los últimos dos meses, la situación en la casa había dejado de ser normal.<p>

Suspiró con un dejo de tristeza. Sí, desde que el pequeño Mokuba había enfermado por causas desconocidas incluso hasta ahora, la casa perdió su brillo. Con su hermano en cama, Seto apenas salía. Se quedaba junto a él lo más que podía, retrasando muchas veces sus obligaciones laborales, llegando incluso a descuidarse él mismo. Pero Anzu lo entendía; era horrible ver enfermo a alguien que siempre estaba lleno de vida, que nunca se quedaba quieto. Más aún, si ese alguien comparte tu sangre.

Sin duda, Seto estaría en ese lugar en estos momentos, en aquella cómoda silla forrada con terciopelo azul, junto a la cama de su hermano. Y sin duda, la última visita del médico lo había desesperado en sobre manera. Con realmente muy poco para hacer, el hombre de bata blanca le informó al mayor de los Kaiba que sólo quedaba esperar, sólo esperar agónicamente a algún indicio de que la situación cambiaba para mejor.

Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho las últimas veces, pero aquella vez las pronunció con tal desesperanza que helaba la sangre, que hacía que el corazón más optimista se congelara, como si fuera asaltado de repente por la certeza que nada bueno podía resultar.

Y al ojiazul lo había afectado demasiado. Quería ser optimista, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero tenía aquella parte en su consciencia, aquella maldita voz que se burlaba de su optimismo, que le susurraba al oído que dejara de ser infantil, que lo que pasaría era predecible, que la persona que más quería en este mundo terminaría por sucumbir.

Con el rostro preocupado de Seto dando vueltas en su cabeza, la mujer se decidió finalmente por abrir la puerta. Sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con unos violetas brillantes. Allí estaba, el gentil Yugi, con una amable sonrisa de disculpa dibujada en su rostro. Pero sus ojos, tenían algo diferente, un brillo un tanto más oscuro de lo normal.

Era increíble cómo aquel joven de cabello tricolor se había acercado tanto a la familia desde el comienzo de la Enfermedad. Era ya una costumbre verlo rondar por la casa varias veces a la semana, con la excusa de saber cómo se encontraba el pequeño Mokuba. Al principio, Seto actuaba con cautela frente a Yugi, ya que le parecía tremendamente extraño las intenciones del joven de acercarse a ser un "simple amigo de la familia", y más en aquella situación. Pero luego, cuando su hermanito empeoró, se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba un amigo en quién apoyarse en esos momentos. Y así, en tan poco tiempo, el joven ojiazul le había regalado a Yugi la confianza que al resto de los seres humanos les tomaría años ganar.

"Buenas noches, Anzu…" Saludó con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo mostrar. Sus ánimos, y la vorágine de pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, le impidieron sonreír de manera auténtica.

"Buenas noches, joven." Respondió con una sonrisa amorosa. "El señor Seto debe estar en la habitación de Mokuba a estas horas… ¿Quieres que lo llame?"

Tal y como lo había pensado. Necesitaba que Seto se mantuviera alejado de Mokuba unos momentos, o nada funcionaría. Ya era demasiado peligroso usar aquellas fuerzas oscuras sólo con dos personas presentes. Si el mayor de los Kaiba se encontraba allí, no había garantías de que aquello saliera bien, sin efectos secundarios.

Su mirada se volvió seria por un momento, luego una nueva sonrisa falsa asomó a su rostro, adornándolo con una leve hipocresía que no era propia de él.

"¿Podría pasar? Necesito hablar con él." Justo en el blanco. Ella nunca se negaría ante una petición amable, sin importar de quién viniera ese pedido. Lo invitó a pasar, con un gesto de su mano, sonriendo de manera más amorosa aún.

"Supongo que sabes dónde se encuentra la habitación del pequeño Mokuba, Yugi…" De repente, la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con aquellos ojos violetas, la asaltó sin piedad. Como si fuera un puñal de melancolía, clavado justo en medio de su corazón. Puso una mano en el hombro del joven. "Te has convertido en un amigo tan cercano para Seto, que prácticamente ya eres parte de la familia… No sé qué harían los Kaiba sin ti, muchacho."

Ese comentario le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Sintió que su corazón se detenía un momento, para volver a latir con más fuerza que antes. Ahora que ya estaba decidido, que se había convencido a sí mismo que lo que hacía, o estaba a punto de hacer, era lo correcto, aquel comentario logró sembrar la duda en su mente. Duda, y ¿Acaso era miedo?

No iba a retractarse ahora. Simplemente respondió a la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa. Ella siguió su camino hacia la sala de descanso, luego de señalarle las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones en el piso superior.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo, con la intención de calmar un poco sus pensamientos, con la intención de darse fuerzas para seguir. Sus zapatos hacían resonar la madera con cada paso que daba.

Tal vez sólo era su imaginación, pero a cada paso menos que se encontraba de la habitación de Mokuba, sentía que alguien, o "algo" lo observaban, ocultos en las sombras, como si quisieran sembrar duda en su corazón, en su mente.

Todo su aliento se fue de golpe cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de madera cuidosa y prolijamente barnizada. Un nudo apareció de la nada en su garganta, mientras elevaba su temblorosa mano para abrir la puerta.

Era miedo, pero no se sentía igual que el miedo. Aquello que helaba su pecho y detenía su corazón era un temor diferente a todo lo que antes hubiera sentido. Era la certeza de que sin importar cuánto lo deseara, el camino escogido no tenía vuelta atrás.

Con toda la delicadeza que le permitieron sus nervios, finalmente abrió la puerta. Tal y como era de esperarse, Mokuba se encontraba custodiado por su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, el sueño parecía haberle ganado la batalla a la preocupación del ojiazul. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la cabeza baja.

Yugi se acercó con cautela, no quería sobresaltarlo, ni despertarlo de forma brusca. El verlo dormir de aquella manera precaria, había hecho que todo el temor, todas las dudas, desaparecieran de un plumazo. No, Seto no se merecía pasar por el infierno de ver perecer a quien más quería. Podía parecer una persona muy fría y desinteresada, pero en este último tiempo el joven de ojos violetas había descubierto el buen corazón que Seto poseía.

Sacudió su hombro levemente. "Seto… ¡Seto!... Despierta…"

El aludido abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, aun presos de la pesadez del sueño. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sólo recordaba haber mirado fijamente a Mokuba, y luego a la luz del velador, y nada más.

Se encontró con un par de ojos violetas que reconoció al instante. "Yugi… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, con voz ronca.  
>Y así comenzaba el show. No le agradaba mentir, pero tenía que sacar a Seto de la habitación.<p>

"Vine a cuidar a Mokuba un rato, para que puedas dormir por lo menos hoy, Seto…" Respondió con una sonrisa.

Si el ojiazul no hubiera estado tan dormido, habría notado algo extraño en las palabras de su amigo. La forma de decir su nombre. Yugi siempre lo llamaba simplemente Kaiba, a pesar de la amistad que ahora tenían, nunca lo había llamado Seto.

Si hubiera notado esta pequeña anomalía, habría sospechado que algo extraño iba a suceder. Pero no quería pensar, no en esa situación. Su mente le pedía a gritos descanso, el tan necesario sueño.

"Gracias, Yugi…" Posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, y se retiró de la habitación.

Yugi suspiró con resignación, aun observando la puerta que el ojiazul cerró al irse. Ignorando por completo la molesta sensación de temor, y los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente como un remolino, se sentó junto a la cama, y observó al pequeño Mokuba unos momentos.

La dificultad que el niño de cabello negro tenía para respirar con normalidad era evidente, ya parecía haber bajado mucho de peso desde el comienzo de la enfermedad. Su rostro estaba flaco, y pálido, con una expresión de dolor que podía ablandarle el corazón a la persona más dura.

Su corazón se llenó de ira, y bruscamente se quitó el collar en forma de pirámide de su cuello. ¿Cómo un niño podía estar obligado por el destino a pasar semejante calvario? Habiendo tantas personas que lo merecían, aquella extraña enfermedad sin nombre y explicación médica, estaba consumiendo sin piedad a un niño que tenía aún toda su vida por delante. ¿Así de injustas serían las cosas? Pues bien, Yugi estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio para inclinar la balanza.

La sensación de estar siendo perseguido por "sombras" se acrecentó al momento que colocó con cuidado la pirámide sobre la frente de Mokuba. El pequeño frunció el cejo, dormido aún, como pudiera sentir que algo estaba pasando.

Recordaba las palabras, se las sabía de memoria. Pero al momento de pronunciarlas su voz no logró abandonar su garganta. Yugi cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprochándose mentalmente, diciéndose que no era hora de ser cobardes. Suspiró, intentando que la tensión que lo acosaba abandonara finalmente sus nervios.

De sus labios escapó la primera frase, un susurro apenas audible por él mismo. El ojo tallado en la dorada pirámide comenzó a brillar levemente, aumentando su intensidad a medida que Yugi seguía recitando esas palabras. Palabras provenientes de una lengua ahora muerta, sólo utilizada ahora por quienes jugaban con las Sombras, sólo utilizadas por quienes estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio.  
>Los ojos violetas se abrieron un poco al notar el brillo que emanaba la pirámide. Observó un momento a Mokuba, y notó que la palidez de su rostro se estaba yendo a medida que la luz blanca y brillante aumentaba.<p>

Pronunció la última frase, y sin darse cuenta, de su ojo escapó una pequeña lágrima. Entonces, la luz de pirámide se extinguió de golpe, a la vez que el velador de la mesa de noche se apagaba también sin explicación alguna.

El joven de cabello tricolor sintió la opresión más horrible en su pecho, y notó, abriendo los ojos con desesperación, cómo su garganta se cerraba, obligándolo a toser sin parar, y notando cómo la opresión iba transformándose de golpe en dolor.

Como si eso fuera poco, la fuerza que tenía abandonó sus piernas, y no tuvo más opción que caer de rodillas junto a la cama donde dormía ahora plácidamente Mokuba. Tapando su boca con una mano, intentando parar de toser, y con la otra mano en la cama, intentando sujetarse para levantarse del suelo.

¿Era aquel el sufrimiento que había padecido Mokuba? No se lo merecía… Y ahora ya no lo sufriría más.

Un pensamiento fugaz turbó su alma, más aun de lo que ya estaba. Había cambiado el destino penoso que le aguardaba Mokuba, había recurrido a las Sombras para evitar que la Misa de Réquiem se cumpliera, eso quería decir que si, Mokuba realmente estaba destinado a perecer, Yugi correría esa misma suerte.

Sonrió de costado, mientras seguía intentando sin éxito parar de toser. Por alguna extraña razón su miedo había desaparecido, siendo remplazado por una sensación de resignación, de aceptación, incluso alivio.

Aceptaba pagar el precio, todo sea por el pueblo, todo sea por el pequeño Mokuba… Todo sea por su mejor amigo.

Pudo incorporarse finalmente, con poca fuerza en sus piernas, pero eso no le impedía poder caminar. Salió de la habitación, y antes de irse, observó al pequeño que mejoraba, deseando en silencio que aprovechara todo el tiempo que había ganado para seguir viviendo.  
>El joven de ojos violetas, ahora más apagados y sin brillo que de costumbre, bajó las escaleras tropezando varias veces. Anzu, muy preocupada al oír la tos constante de Yugi, apareció casi antes de que él llegara a la puerta.<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te dé algo para esa tos?" Al ver que Yugi seguía empeñado en salir de la casa cuanto antes, reaccionó diciendo. "Llamaré al señor Seto…"

"No…" Respondió débilmente. Lo último que quería era que Kaiba se enterara antes de tiempo de todo aquello. Recordó algo importante de repente. "Anzu… El collar que le regalé a Mokuba, es importante que nunca se lo quite…" Mencionó apenas en un susurro, entrecortado por la misma tos.

La mujer de cabellos castaños asintió en silencio, luego de ver los ojos apagados de Yugi. Era como una persona completamente diferente, su alma parecía diferente. Bajo su anonadada mirada, el joven simplemente abrió la puerta principal y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo cuando las piernas dejaron de responderle, y cayó sin remedio al mojado suelo, golpeando sus rodillas y levantando la piel de las palmas de sus manos que amortiguaron su caída.<p>

La tos se había detenido levemente, pero ahora se sentía con fiebre, y el dolor en el pecho le dificultaba cada vez más respirar.  
>Estuvo tentado a pedir ayuda, pero supo que sería en vano intentarlo. Las calles estaban vacías a estas horas, y por más que quisiera, la debilidad en todo su cuerpo le impedía elevar la voz.<p>

La desesperación que lo había invadido al principio estaba cediendo, lo notaba, cada vez que llegaba menos aire a sus pulmones.  
>Como pudo, buscó la pared más cercana, y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Cada movimiento dolía en demasía, por eso optó por quedarse quieto, tranquilo, esperando lo inevitable. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, dejando que la llovizna leve mojara su rostro.<p>

No se arrepentía de su decisión. Ahora estaba tranquilo de saber que el pequeño Mokuba no pasaría por ese calvario, y estaba seguro que Seto no sufriría una pérdida tan desgarradora.

Seto… realmente se habían hecho buenos amigos. Se sintió levemente culpable al recordar que al principio sí fue interés lo que motivó su amistad. Interés en saber si los hermanos Kaiba eran aquellos que mencionaba la Leyenda.

Yugi sonrió con felicidad, ninguno de los hermanos merecía cargar con semejante peso sobre sus espaldas. Pero ahora no lo harían, ahora podían vivir en paz gracias a su sacrificio. Ahora el pueblo no perecía a causa de la Misa de Réquiem, no se consumiría en las sombras.  
>Lo sentía, la consciencia lo estaba abandonando, como si las gotas de lluvia se llevaran la poca vida que le quedaba. Sus ojos violetas estaban a punto de apagarse, cuando de repente aparecieron ante ellos un par de joyas rubíes, llenas de preocupación.<p>

"Yugi... ¿qué hiciste?..." Preguntó Yami a la vez que movía el hombro del otro para que reaccione.

"Ahora están en paz, Yami... La Misa de Réquiem ha perdido valor..." Respondió como pudo, siendo interrumpido varias veces por la tos y la misma debilidad. Sus ojos comenzaron a querer cerrarse solos.

"No Yugi... no debiste... era su destino..." Intentó convencerlo. Notó que el collar en forma de pirámide no estaba, y entonces comprendió. Las sombras... había usado el poder de aquel objeto para hacer el trato con las Sombras. La desesperación comenzó a ganarle terreno al ojirubí.

"Ahora el pueblo no se sumirá en Sombras... ¿No ves, Yami?... He arreglado todo..." Sus ojos permanecieron más tiempo cerrados que la última vez. Yami se asustó y comenzó a zamarrearlo por los hombros.

"Yugi... quédate conmigo..."

"Sabes que no es posible... Sólo... discúlpame con Seto... Es que no pude despedirme de él..." Luego de decir esto, simplemente sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Lo haré... Te lo prometo..." el hombre de ojos carmesí comprendió entonces que no quedaba nada para hacer. Cuando uno hacía un trato con las Sombras, sin importar lo que se pidiera, el precio a pagar sería siempre el más alto.

Y Yugi había hecho todo ese sacrificio sólo para salvar a su pueblo del olvido. Sería sin duda, a los ojos de Yami, la persona más valiente que jamás podría conocer.

Observó su rostro, lleno de paz, siendo mojado por la lluvia que arreciaba cada vez más. Hasta que notó que su pecho ya no se elevaba con dificultad para intentar respirar.

Inútilmente trató de contener las lágrimas. Simplemente estas salieron sin permiso de ojos carmesí.

Ahora todo el lugar perdería algo de su brillo. Las sombras tal vez no sumirían al pueblo en el olvido, pero se habían llevado la mayor parte de su Luz.

* * *

><p>Y bien, después de prácticamente tener que amenazar a Lizzy para que terminara este One shot (de verdad la amenace xD), por fin lo termino! *o*<br>Mas largo de lo que se supone que debería de ser, pero no importa, igual esta genial! *-*  
>En fin, sé que ella lamento mucho el retraso, pero a mi opinión recompensa muy bien el tiempo de espera.<p>

Y yo tratare de no tardarme tanto con mi siguiente parte xD.

Muchas Gracias a **Emmeline D** por sus comentarios! *-*  
>Y Lizzy y yo esperamos que este fic haya sido de su agrado n-n<br>Saludos!


End file.
